


Déjà Vu

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: 2009, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime realizes that the man before him is not his Jim. He remembers his Jim and is glad for whatever time he has left. If this universe is slightly the same this Jim will also get that opportunity to make Spock his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

 

 The human before me is not the man I once knew.

 

No longer hazel eyes staring back but eyes so crystal blue.

 

With slightly taller stature and a mole under his right ear.

 

Little things that make me miss you, wishing you were here.

 

Gone are the days of soft caresses, sweet smiles and fingers entwined.

 

Loving you so deeply always comes to mind.

 

But sad memories engulf my soul as I remember the day.

 

The moment you died while I was so far away.

 

Seeing you again, alive, different, but still the same.

 

How easy it is now to refer you by your given name.

 

I couldn't save you all those ages ago.

 

But I had a second chance just to let you know.

 

When I leave this world and join you Jim,

 

It brings me peace to know that here I will also be with him.

 

For when they decide to start their life anew,

 

As they whisper words  between them ' I love you.'


End file.
